


“I could get used to this view”

by wildmcu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, major character deaths mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmcu/pseuds/wildmcu
Summary: Maybe Steve has a thing for sitting on Bucky’s lap. Bucky doesn’t mind.





	“I could get used to this view”

“You what..?” Steve’s voice was soft as he looked at Bucky in disbelief. He was sitting on the floor, his sketchbook in front of him, while Bucky was sat up on their couch.

“I- I know it ain’t right Steve,” Bucky stutters out, talking fast. “I know it’s a sin and I know it’s bad and it makes me queer or whatever. And I’m sorry. But I love you. I do. Even if you hate me now, I had to let you know. I’m being drafted and I can’t die over there without telling you at least. I’m sorry.”

Steve lets Bucky ramble, fighting the smile on his face. “You love me,” he whispered. He stood up slowly and the fear in Bucky’s eyes was so visible as Steve walked towards him. He didn’t know what to expect, maybe to get hit. 

But Steve doesn’t hit him.

Instead, Steve carefully sets himself on Bucky’s lap, his knees falling on either side of Bucky’s hips.”You love me,” he repeated softly, looking at Bucky in awe.

“I do,” Bucky mumbled, thoroughly confused. This was not what he expected.

“You should’ve told me sooner, jerk,” Steve smiled. “I’ve been wanting you since I knew what wanting someone was.”

Bucky was dreaming. He had to have been. Because there was no way he heard what he think he just heard.

“You love _me?_ ” Bucky said. The disbelief Steve had felt just moments ago had transferred to Bucky. “Steve.. You better not be messing with me, that’s just cruel. You.. You love me?” The last question was so quiet, Steve wouldn’t have heard it if he had been any further from Bucky.

“I do.”

The look in Steve’s eye told Bucky he wasn’t lying. 

“Am I dreaming?” Bucky asked. He had to. Steve laughed softly, so asking was worth it to Bucky.

“You’re not.”

Bucky hesitated.

“Can I kiss you?’ he asked.

“You can.”

His hands gently settled on Steve’s hips as he leaned in, slowly, as if giving Steve time to change his mind, which he didn’t. Their lips touched softly at first and Bucky nearly whimpered. Almost instantly, he was addicted. Leaning forward a bit more, he pushed their lips together rougher, and this time Steve _did_ whimper.

They kissed way past needed to pull back for air, neither of them cared though. When Bucky finally leaned back, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Steve’s red lips. Only for a moment though, before his eyes traveled down the rest of the smaller body on top of him. The sight of Steve straddling him was intoxicating.

“God,” Bucky whispered. “I could get used to this view.”

“You might have to.”

And it became a regular thing. Bucky and Steve kissing, always with Steve’s legs on either side of Bucky’s hips. 

Even if they weren’t kissing, Steve would straddle Bucky’s waist as they talked, as they sat there and hugged, as they listened to music. Occasionally, Steve would start by straddling Bucky closely, then eventually moving back until he was nearly sitting on Bucky’s knees, and he would sketch Bucky or draw doodles or something.

The morning Bucky was leaving, they sat on their couch, which was nearly falling apart. Bucky sat on the tan, worn in cushions, and Steve sat on Bucky’s lap, his knees falling into their usually spot. And they were silent. Their chests were pressed together, Bucky’s arms around Steve’s waist, Steve’s arms around Bucky’s shoulders, while his face was in the crook of the older boy’s neck.

“I love you,” Steve mumbled quietly. “Please don’t die over there. Come home to me, Buck. Please.”

Bucky had been determined not to cry, but Steve was making it damn hard.

“I will,” he said softly. “I love you so much, I’ll come home for you.”

“Promise me.”

“Steve.. I can’t make any pro-” Bucky didn’t get to finish, as Steve leaned out of their hug and instead kissed Bucky hard.

“Promise me,” he mumbled when he pulled away. His eyes were wet with tears.  
“Okay..” Bucky said sadly. “I promise. As long as you promise not to get yourself killed while I’m gone. Okay, you can’t do anything stupid Steve, I won’t be here to keep you from getting your ass kicked. I know you wanna fight for people who can’t stick up for themselves, but you _can’t_ do that. Please. You’ll get yourself killed. When I come home, I wanna come home to you. Okay? Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Okay..” Steve lied. He hadn’t told Bucky about Doctor Erskine. About his chance. Because he knew Bucky would scold him for it. “I promise Bucky.”

-

“Steve, I thought I told you not to do anything stupid!” Bucky yelled as they entered an empty tent. The only current perk of being America’s Golden Boy was getting a private tent on the campgrounds. It was small, but he was alone at least.

“Yeah well, if I hadn’t done something stupid, you and half of the 107th would be dead right now,” Steve said, knowing it wouldn’t calm Bucky down at all.

“But you could’ve died. At any point. And now you’re all grown and bulletproof, you’re such an idiot. You could’ve died.”

Steve froze. “Do you not like that?” Steve said in a small voice. “My body, I mean. And how it’s all.. grown?”

Bucky’s eyes softened for a second before he got angry again. “Steve that’s not what we’re talking about, Christ. You could be dead right now.”

“So could you. But I have the serum, it’s not like I can change it, and I’m not dead. Would you like to continue yelling at me for something I can’t undo, or would you like to answer my question?’

Bucky took a breath, forcing himself to push away his anger. Steve wasn’t dead, he didn’t need to be mad. 

“Give me a minute to calm down before I answer that,” Bucky mumbled and he could see Steve’s fear radiating off of him. 

“Okay,” Steve murmured, unpacking his things from his bag and looking away. He was facing away from Bucky now, giving Bucky the chance to led his eyes wander over his friend’s new frame. It was definitely different. But it wasn’t bad. Quietly, Bucky stood up and moved towards Steve. 

Wrapping his arms around Steve’s middle from behind, he said, “I do like it.”

Tension visibly left Steve’s body. He turned in Bucky’s arms. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bucky’s hands moved across Steve’s chest, which was now defined with tough muscle. “It’s different, but you’re you and that’s all I want. I want you.”

Before Steve should reply, Bucky pushed on his chest, pushing Steve into a sitting position on the cot. Carefully, Bucky slid into Steve’s lap, his knees falling where Steve’s usually does in the reversed roles. 

“This is new,” Steve mumbled, letting his hands fall on to his friend’s waist. 

“Mhm,” Bucky hummed, letting his eyes wander around Steve’s chest. 

“I could get used to it though.”

But he doesn’t. Steve doesn’t get used to it, because less than 24 hours, both Bucky and Steve’s were thought to be dead.

-

“Good morning soldier,” Steve mumbled, still sweating from getting back from his run. He moved Bucky’s long hair out of the way to kiss his neck gently. 

Bucky leaned back against Steve, waiting for the coffee maker to finish. “Good morning captain,” Bucky replies quietly. 

“How did you sleep?”

“Good,” Bucky mumbled. “Although I still don’t like waking up without you. You should just stop running.”

“I’ll lose these muscles you love so much though,” Steve smirks and he feels Bucky chuckle against him.

“I’d still like you without muscles too,” he whispers tiredly. “Come back to bed..”

“Your coffee just finished!” Steve complains. “Fine, even though you’re wasting coffee.”

Bucky just smiles, taking his hand and pulling Steve to their room. And instead of laying down, Bucky jumps on to the bed, flopping down on his back, smiling. He holds his arms out for Steve, who watches him with adoration. 

“Lay,” Bucky says childishly.

“Mmm,” Steve says quietly, but doesn’t lay down. Instead he settles himself in his favorite position. Bucky nearly whimpered when Steve carefully straddled him, placing his hands on Bucky’s chest, the light gray shirt moving with Steve’s fingers. “This seems like a better option.”

Bucky smiles briefly, his eyes roaming wherever they could land on Steve. Sitting up, Bucky has to look up at his boyfriend from the height advantage Steve had over him. Steve leaned down a bit, bringing his hands up to cup Bucky’s face, pressing their foreheads together lightly.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“You know,” Bucky started, “I really like this view. You above me, I like that.”

“Yeah?” Steve replied. “Good, I like having you under me. In any context really. So get used to it.”

Bucky laughs a little. “I’ll never get used to having you.”


End file.
